Chasing Hopes
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Help is needed in Harmonica Town. Wizard's coffee intake has gone off the charts, and Luke is getting closer to axeing someone. Molly arrives with Finn on the scene. Can she save the region from destruction? Can she find love in the wierdest of chefs? CXM
1. Did We Chase the Rabbit into Wonderland?

_**Chasing Hopes.**_

_This is a Harvest Moon Animal Parade fic, I don't own HM or characters, apart from Molly's personality and animals. I hope you like the fic! The title is from a song, review which one! Review if you can!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Prologue)<strong>

**-Did we Chase the Rabbit into Wonderland?**

* * *

><p>The sun was sinking low in the sky...<p>

The golden rays bounced off of the aquamarine ocean waves as they weakly rippled against the shore and river banks. Only a few fish swam about, all of them slow and loathsome. A boy with silver hair who brandished a fishing rod sighed and retracted the bait from the water, he rolled up his line and tied it neatly around the rod. With the fishing equiptment under his arm, the boy glanced out at the sea. It was a pitiful sight to behold. And things weren't going to get better, Toby knew that soon enough, there would be no fish left, and his father and him would be forced to sail further to find a shoal, or worst of all, they'd have to close down the fishery and move to the massive mainland, away from this gorgeous place, forever.

He shook his head, and prayed for a miracle as the night began to set in. He glanced momentarily at the full moon in the velvet black sky before closing the fishery door and disappearing inside...

* * *

><p>He was hastily packing, it was getting darker, he'd be leaving soon. He'd decided it would be best to leave in the cover of dark, afterall, the lighthouse would light the way for them. He quietly grabbed his bag and creeped out his front door. A black and white collie dog slept peacefully on the patio on top of the house.<p>

"I'll be back, Father." He murmured, his gold hair wafted about in the cold air as he closed the front door.

His crystal blue eyes observed the city in the glory of night time. Hardly any streetlights were turned on at night. Especially with the moon being as bright as it was. The boy walked past the Brass Bar, which was rather quiet for a change. But that was because they had had to close up until times were better. That was one of the reasons he was leaving. He tiptoed past the Fishery. A ginger and white striped kitten peeped from the roof at him with wide green eyes.

He reached the dock, and listened in worry to the weaker lapping of the waves, like they were dying. He turned to see that the lighthouse was glimmering over the calm waters, the little white silhouette of another stray cat could be seen on the little island. As he turned, he watched as a boat began to sail over to the dock he was on. It stopped beside him and the engine died down. All was quiet again apart from the swashing waters. An old man jumped onto the deck of the ship and climbed down onto the dock. He pulled his sailor's cap off and reached out a hand.

"I am Pascal, the captain of this ship. Were you the one who summoned me?" He asked in a gentlemanly voice, smiling at the boy as they shook hands.

He nodded and smirked, "The name's Gill. I wish to go to the mainland." Gill explained, his blonde bangs dancing in the wind.

* * *

><p>She watched as Pascal's ship disappeared into the horizon out of sight. She leant against the balcony, she knew it was ridiculous to be out this late, but, she couldn't leave him. She turned away from the sad waters and walked back over to a new tombstone. Her mauve hair was fluttering and mixing with her tears of despair. Mira knew she should be with Julius, the other shopkeeper at her husband's jewellers, but he would have to cope by himself for awhile. A small beagle watched her from the top of the stairs, it's small eyes scanning the scene with curiousity. It was soon joined by a large pyrenees with shaggy white hair and a lolling tongue and a small, midnight black cat with stunning emerald eyes. The wind blew weakly in sorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Another mug of lukewarm coffee landed on the oak desk where he stood. His tounge tried to poke from the corner of his mouth, but he held it back as it would have looked unprofessional. He took in a sip of the cool, revitalising drink. He then trapsed over to the large telescope which stretched out of his roof and into the sky. He bent downwards slightly, and adjusted the telescope so he could stand normally. He glanced down the telescope with bi-coloured eyes, one a dazzling green and the other a silvery-brown, he scratched his head, sending silver locks everywhere. His tanned face glowed in the moonlight that filtered through the gap in the roof. Two twin white star-shaped tattoos adorned themselves under his eyes. Concern filled his face and mind as the stars showed a certain weakness, he had not surveyed before.<p>

* * *

><p>He huffed, and stared around his small kitchen in his home. A few pots, clean of course were resting on the cold hob. A large ladel hung above the pristine oven, glinting in the candlelight of the room. A baguette in a small, wicker basket sat comfortably in the center of the little table with it's red chequered blanket draped over the table. An empty picture frame hung on the wall beside the door. He really needed to fill it... The problem was... with WHAT?<p>

He sighed tiredly and slumped into his table side chair, his head resting on his small, yet surprisingly muscular arm considering his job as a chef. His elbow dug into the table's fibres. A few loose bangs of strawberry blonde hair hung across his face, he swept it back with careful fingers and clipped it back with two hairpins. His eyes, a hue of violet scanned the sky outside the window. The moon was bright in the sky, and a couple of stars glimmered hopefully around the silver orb. But life was just as dull as it had been for months now, without signs of improving. He leant against the open windowpane, and closed his eyes, allowing a cooling, soft breeze to caress his face. His long apron flapped slightly. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as a slamming of Marimba farm's door echoed through Flute Fields. The boy watched with interest as Anissa, Ruth and Craig's daughter, and Taylor, their young son stormed down the path, bags on their backs. Anissa's dark chestnut hair was swept into a tight, meaningful bun. Taylor skipped ahead, a look of determination on the little kid's face.

As they walked past, the boy watching them tried to hide from view, but failed as he smacked his head against the wooden frame of the window. Anissa and Taylor turned to face the boy as he cursed and rubbed his poor head.

"Chase? What are you doing?" Anissa asked in wonder, watching Chase grumble to himself as he brandished a sore head.

Chase looked at them. "Wondering what you were doing." He replied.

Anissa and Taylor exchanged worried looks, and the sister faced Chase once more. "You must not say anything, Chase. We are leaving to find a way to increase our crop growth for the farm and our parents." She explained.

Chase yawned and when he looked back out the window, the two children were gone from his sight.

_At least someone was doing something about the situation at the moment. Or trying to._..

The Inn and the Bar weren't selling food, so Chase didn't have a job to go to at the moment. But not having to work just meant he made more failed dishes at home than in his paid hours with Yolanda. He just didn't understand... There wasn't enough of a fire or gas to cook proper food. And he didn't know when there would be. He closed the window as a chill made him shiver slightly. A clock ticked quietly on the wall, he yawned and sat in his chair again.

* * *

><p>Wizard continued to stir his coffee with a small teaspoon in what seemed to be concern. His pupils were dilated in the darkness, this allowed the viewing of the stars to become clearer. He climbed down the small ladder to the ground floor of his house and rummaged through his many magical books until he found the right one. With triumph, he clambered back towards the telescope and perched on a stall and opened the book expectantly. He began hastily flicking past pages until he came to the one he wanted. His eyes studied each word carefully.<p>

Finally, a theory, a reason, but not a good one...

* * *

><p>There was a bright twinkling beside the tree where five tiny sprites were gathered. One wore a red hat and jacket, the next a blue one, then a yellow one, then, green, and finally, a little crying Harvest sprite wore purple.<p>

A glinting light appeared before them, before the Harvest Goddess appeared. Her turquoise hair wafted around serenly and her clothes clung perfectly to her mystic shape. A pair of matching, glittery eyes fixated within a few seconds on each one of them.

"Alan, Ben, Collin, Daren and Edge." She greeted them, watching them bow and smile. "The time has come." She announced.

All the spirtes nodded, and released a stream of melody and energy towards the small orange ball in the goddess's hands. All of a sudden, the light went, and in it's place, floated in her arms, a small harvest sprite. It had an orange coat and pointy hat with green hair. It was smaller than the others and awoke as the goddess called to it.

"Finn... O' Finn..." She whispered as the sprite's eyes sprung open slowly.

Finn was released from her grasp and he floated aimlessly in front of her.

"I have a mission for you, our entire lives and the well-being of Castanet depends on it." She explained.

Finn nodded, and opened his mouth to speak. "Oh yes Goddess. I will do you proud, and bring the human who can see our kind to you!" he exclaimed.

"But, how should he know who that human is, Goddess?" Alan asked as all the sprites, including Finn turned to hear the answer.

The goddess merely smiled. "You shall know. They are pure of heart."

"A name might help!" Collin chipped in.

Finn listened attentively as one word left the Harvest Goddess's lips.

_**"Molly."**_

* * *

><p>"So, where you from then?" Cain asked, cracking the whip as the horse moved on faster.<p>

A voice answered from the cart of hay that they were pulling.

"Ah, a Main-lander." He sighed, glancing around at the crisp morning.

Molly ignored the annoying little creature floating around her, like it had been doing hastily since she'd left the mainland, and popped her inquisitive head up from the cart as they continued through the countryside. She had sparkling russet eyes and light, almost red, brown hair cut in a messy bob. She wore a casual yellow tee and shorts. The hay scratched at her bare legs annoyingly, but not nearly as annoying as the little sprite, Finn, was it? Flying around her head yelling in a squeaky voice.

"Shut up!" She yelled finally, breaking the bird's song as they travelled.

Cain gave the girl a wierd look, "What?" he asked.

_"You're the only one who can see me you dolt!"_ Finn hollered, he bonked her on the head and became obviously amused as Molly flushed beetroot red in embarassment and apologised to Cain.

She rubbed her head afterwards and glared at Finn.

Later on, Molly sat up now in the cart as they neared the valley of Castanet slowly but surely. Finn finally got her to comply after two hours to take part in the mission.

_"Now, we must go and see the Harvest Goddess as soon we get there!"_ Finn exclaimed, but Molly wasn't listening.

She was excitedly watching as the cart pulled up beside a hill with a small stream. A few blackberry hedges sat beside a white sign on the path.

"We're here!" Cain announced, stopping the cart.

_"Moonlit Farm..."_ Finn whispered, almost questioningly.

Molly hopped down and breathed in the foreign air. Finn followed her, still nagging. She thanked Cain and he galloped off with his horse and cart into the fields ahead, down the right-hand path as to where he had left her. As she glanced up the hill, she saw a small, plump man's silhouette, he waved for her to join him.

_"Now, the Harvest Goddess should be... Hey! Come back!"_ Finn cried as Molly ran up the hill.

Panting, she reached the top and set eyes on the man.

He was small yet friendly looking, he waved gleefully.

"Welcome! I am the Mayor of Harmonica Town." He introduced himself.

_"Whoa, he could almost be a harvest sprite himself!"_ Finn giggled, only to be silenced by a look from Molly.

"This is your house, and vegetable patch." he explained, showing Molly her house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Molly's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's, nice." I meekly reply as I glance at my house.<p>

It needed some work, but I guess it would have to do.

_"Looks like a shack."_ Finn butts in again.

Gosh, he's so irritating sometimes! I'm just glad the Mayor can't hear him!

"And this, is your land plot." The mayor explains, pointing to a garden patch where I would grow crops, hopefully.

Finn's eyes grow wide. _"Wow! All for free? How kind!"_ He yells.

"However, you can pay me 5000G when you get it for the garden patch." The mayor then says.

I grumble.

Nothing is free nowadays, is it?

_"What a tight-wadded bunch!"_ Finn wails in my ear.

"Thank-you, Mayor." I stutter, scratching behind my head as I notice some turnip plants and cherry trees in my garden patch.

Once the mayor had gone, Finn turned on me again.

_"Let's go find the Harvest Goddess, Molly! Uh, Molly? Hey! Come back!"_

That little sprite cries as I ignore him and run into my first ever house!

It's so small, but cosy. There's a little bed in the corner which I can tell you will be probably where I live in the winter. There's a bedside cabinet! I immediately put my diary and notice there's already an alarm clock ready for me! Then, there's a cuboard, and kitchen area. I sit on the bed and sigh. Finn begins bugging me once more,

_"Molllleeeee!"_ He cries.

"Later." I reply, only to hear a knock on the door.

As I open it, a tall girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes grins at me. Gosh, she's wearing a tank top and jeans! At least Finn has shut up...

"Hi! I'm Kathy! You're the new farmer, right? I work in the Brass Bar." She then winks at me.

I feel myself get embarassed, "Uh, I'm Molly, y-yes. I am the new farmer."

Another face pops out from behind her. It's a boy with dark blue, messy hair. It is uselessly pushed back with a blue bandanna. He grins.

"I'm Luke!" He yells, leaping forwards with, is that an **AXE?**

I jump backwards and scream as the axe swings downwards and gets stuck in my porch step. No matter how hard he then tries, it won't budge!

"Damnit!" Luke screams.

Even Finn's ears are covered...

Dear Goddess, I think I've just gone deaf...

How am I going to fit in here?

Kathy is nice, as is Luke, I guess.

Even after he accidentally nearly ended up decapitating me with his stupid axe.

He's nothing like...

Well, that guy from main land. Just thinking about that scares me. I'm a little wary of boys anyway, back at high school, I got bullied. I remember once, hiding down in the foot well of a bus seat with a lunchbox lid over my face as some older boy tried to spray dehoderant in my face...

It was never ending.

But, I hope I can leave everything behind now. I have to help Finn find the Harvest Goddess. I hope, I can leave behind, him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"She seems, nice." Kathy agreed, swirling her beverage in it's glass as she chatted with Toby.<p>

The fisherman rarely came to the Bar, what with it being closed. A closing of the door announced the arrival of someone else.

Kathy waved at Chase as he wandered over to Toby and the blonde.

"Won't Hayden be mad you're drinking when Bar is closed?" Chase asked, going over to his kitchen behind the bar and cleaning up.

Kathy shrugged her shoulders, and Toby began to talk about fishing, again.

"The goby are barely alive." He sighed, sipping his grape juice.

Chase sighed as he realised the fire power was getting worse. He left the bar, waving bye and headed up to the church grounds. He warily slinked past the large pyrenees dog and leant against the balcony. It overlooked the beautiful ocean, well, the water looked tired. The black cat climbed up onto the balcony frame and sat close to Chase, enjoying the cook stroking her back. All of a sudden, the cat darted off, into the hedges of the graveyard. Chase saw a person's silhouette, an unfamilliar one.

Molly had walked everywhere, greeting everyone she saw. Of course, Finn still annoyed her, but that seemed to be his job anyway. She arrived at the church grounds, and saw a black kitten dart into the hedgerow. That was when, she spotted Chase. He turned to face her, a sour look across his face.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"You must be the new farmer, are you running it all by yourself?" Chase asked boredly.

Molly gulped in nervousness, "Well, I-I, yes as a matter of fact."

Chase didn't say anything for a few moments, finally, he spoke again. "I work in the Brass Bar and at the Ocarina Inn at times. But I haven't worked for what? Five months now. There's not enough fire power or gas to make proper food worthy of eating."

Chase moaned his mind to the stranger, he just needed a good old grumble...

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Chase, I'm a chef." Chase said, his mouth not even twitching into a smile.

Molly felt her face become flushed in awkwardness.

"Molly, I'm Molly, the farmer." she explained, scratching behind her head.

Finn suddenly pitched in, _" He might be grouchy, but that I would say that this guy is one tasty dish!"_ Finn giggled at his own pun.

Molly became even redder, and rolled her eyes at Finn's pun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chase's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You should stop by the Bar sometime, when it reopens of course." I advised.<p>

Why was she blushing?

Or was it just embarassment?

She nods at me and

* * *

><p>begins biting her fingernails. She reminds me of Candace, the blue haired girl who lives and works at Sonata Tailoring...<p>

"Anyways, I better get going." Molly sighs, waving only timidly and walking away, her finger's still wedged in her mouth.

She seems ok, not the sort of person I'd usually talk to though.

_"Oh, and I suppose Maya who cannot cook and talks way too much is then!"_ My conscience yells at me.

I sigh, it's getting dark, Molly has gone now...

Maybe I should check the bar again?

I stroll down town. I am surprised to see candlelight filtering from a singular window of that strange wizard guy. As I carry on, I see someone slam the door to the Sonata Tailoring.

"Luna?" I whisper, watching the pink haired girl head for the docks, a boat ticket in her hand.

I highly doubt Pascal's ship will be able to make it back here...

* * *

><p>He slurped his coffee and rubbed his bi-coloured eyes. Wizard looked at the stars that night. He looked again, then looked through a text book. He looked up in confusion. <strong>Something odd, was going to happen...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_That is the prologue finished! The story begins soon! Yes, that example of Molly being bullied, happened to me once. But whatever! Hope you liked it! review please?_

-AAML:)


	2. She Got a Tan N' I Got a Sunburn!

**Chasing Hopes.**

* * *

><p><em>And so, the main story begins! I do not own HM Animal Parade! Or any other Harvest Moon games! This is a Chase x Molly fanfiction, there will be many more couples beginning to appear as the story continues. Thanks to reviewers! Without further redo, here is the first chapter! The names are all from songs, review which song they are! The prologue's was from Example's new song, Stay Awake. Excuse the referance of Lilo &amp; Stitch with the song lyrics later on...<br>_

**Chapter 1-_ I Need A Doctor._**

* * *

><p>"Eat it!" Kathy screamed as she held the spoon close to Molly's mouth.<p>

She had the farmer pinned against the bar floor, with a spoonful of her sashimi, which is raw fish (sushi) and cold rice that she held in her clammy hand. Molly squirmed helplessly as the spoon tapped against her firmly closed lips. Luke was watching with amusement, his axe waving in the air.

"Put that thing DOWN Luke! You'll decapitate someone!" Hayden yelled, watching Luke lower the deadly tool to the ground with a pout.

Hayden did not try to stop his daughter's antics, there was no point. She was as smashed as a broken vase.

Molly struggled out of the way, and flailed as a clearly drunk Kathy tried to shove her cold sushi into sushi-hating Molly's mouth. Toby sat across from Luke, his closed eyes were fixed on the conversation between Cain and Hayden at the bar. He jumped as Molly screamed out.

As an opportunity presented itself, Kathy shoved the fish into the female farmer's mouth.

"Aha!" Kathy cackled as Molly immediately sat up and spat out the fish...

A pair of mauve hued eyes looked unimpressed from behind the bar and Hayden. Molly immediately noticed the look the chef had given her and tried to get up off of the floor.

"I'm going for a chat with Cain at the Inn, can you keep an eye on things here?" Hayden whispered to his faithful chef.

The young boy nodded, and continued to stir his boullibaise in the pot.

As soon as the door had closed behind the bar owner and Cain, a loud crashing noise broke the chef's concentration. He turned around in shock as he surveyed the scene.

There was cold salmon, rice and china from the broken plate mixed with beverages unknown all over the place.

Everything went silent and Molly froze.

Her heart began to beat faster...

Suddenly, Kathy caused everyone to jump and shriek with her laughter. Molly fell to the floor, and winced slightly.

"Molly? Are you alright?" Toby asked, looking over the table in worry.

Molly looked up as a tapping noise echoed off of the stone floor...

As she stared upwards, she noticed someone in an apron, with strawberry blonde hair clipped back at the front. He held a wooden spoon in one hand and wore a scowl on his face. He did NOT look happy.

"Eh. He. H-hey, C-Chase." Molly stammered as she looked up at the boy in front of her in worry.

Kathy had fainted in her seat from too much alcohol and Luke clutched his beloved axe tight as if he thought Chase would grab it and murder Molly with it for ruining his dishes, Toby just gulped.

"Don't 'Hey Chase' me." Chase growled as Molly sat like a lemon on the floor, amongst the smashed plates and rice.

A piece of salmon fell off of her head and slapped to the floor with a slippery sound. She nervously squeaked and flinched away from him as she thought he would whack her with the wooden spoon he was grasping so tight.

"S-sorry..." Molly mumbled, kneeling and going to sweep the plate and food up with her bare hands.

Luke and Toby watched in silence as Chase looked on in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he watched Molly stop and look timidly up at him.

"Uh, cleaning it up." She replied, causing the chef's eyebrows to kint together.

Chase shook his head, sending his hair flinging from it's clips. "Klutz. You'll cut yourself to high halibuts that way!" He announced, putting his hands on his hips and setting his cooking spoon on the table Luke and Toby sat at.

Toby's ears pricked up at the mention of the fish, halibut.

Chase grabbed a broom from behind the bar and Molly got to her feet. As she went to grasp the broom, pain shot through her system. She dropped the broom to the ground and winced. Chase picked it up again, agitation on his face until he saw the look on Molly's face.

"What's wrong? Did you perhaps cut yourself on the glass and china?" He asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

Molly lifted up her right hand to show a piece of rather large glass sticking from it. Luke's eyes bugged from his head as blood began to drip from her shaky wrist onto the stone ground. Chase and Toby gathered around her.

"Here, let me see that." Chase instructed.

He leant the broom against the table and beckoned her over to him. Molly held out the wound in pain. Chase held her hand gently and examined the wound. Molly's cheeks turned red at the contact. She began to bite her free hand's fingernails.

"It's in deep. We better get you to Jin's Clinic." Chase explained, as Toby and Luke got to their feet.

"It's your turn to take Kathy home!" Luke yelled, before he slammed the door behind Toby and an unconcious Kathy as Chase marched Molly to the clinic.

Toby twitched in an irritated fashion for someone who was usually too carefree to care for emotions such as anger...

* * *

><p>Jin pulled on his glasses and took Molly's hand in his so he could get a closer look. His hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and he wore his white labcoat proudly. Luke leant in as well, his trusty axe beside him.<p>

Jin looked up at the carpenter, "I'm not planning to amputate anything." He smirked as Luke sheepishly leant the axe against the wall and backed off.

Chase leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed and eyes fixed on the inspection. Molly winced as Jin pulled on some gloves and prodded the glass.

"It's in quite deep, I'll have to extract it with plyers." He said, scratching his chin.

Molly gulped loudly and became shaky as Jin left her bleeding hand dangling over his desk as he ran to his draws to look for the tool he needed. Jin pulled the giant tweezers from his draw and walked over, he looked at Molly and gave her a reassuring smile. Molly closed her russet eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt the glass being carefully removed from her hand and heard it clatter onto the metal desk.

When it had gone, she opened her eyes.

"It's quite a big gash, I think you're going to need a few stitches for it." He explained, chucking the glass in the bin as he then indicated for Molly to sit up straight with her hand on the desk.

He glanced at Luke and Chase, "I'll need both hands for the stitches, can one of you hold her hand in place, please?" He asked.

Molly looked at Luke in worry. His face was pale.

"Uh, I-I don't do blood..." He meekly admitted, his face getting paler by the second but his cheeks growing red.

"I'll do it. Luke, you're such a wimp." Chase sighed haggardly, stomping over.

The chef's reckless attitude scared Molly as he wandered over and kneeled beside her limp and bleeding hand. She was reminding him of the bad memories she'd had, before Castanet.

As he reached out to touch her hand, she flinched and tried to move her hand. Chase saw this, and grabbed her hand tight, and pinned it to the table surface, his fingers linking with her's. Molly shivered at the unwanted touch.

As Jin moved over to her, she developed a cold sweat. She saw Chase grimace at her clammy fingers from the corner of her eye. Jin injected an anascetic into her wound, before digging the stitches needle into her hand. The medicine helped, but Molly still cringed and felt tears leaking to the corner of her eyes. Chase held her hand steadily, she was amazed he wasn't creeped out by Jin sewing her flesh back together.

"Finished." Jin announced a few minutes later, putting down the needle and grabbing his bandages.

He began to wrap the cloth around her newly stitched hand and taped it down. Molly lifted up her clothed hand in curiousity and Chase yanked back his own hand.

"Take it easy for the first few days, try not to remove the bandage or use that hand for much." Jin explained, putting his tools in sanitiser.

"Thanks, Doctor." Molly smiled.

"Call me Jin." He grinned.

As they walked towards the Bar again, Luke and Molly watched Chase open the door.

"I'm off home, I think." Luke waved bye, his axe waving in the air as he went.

Molly turned awkwardly to the chef.

"I'll clean it up." Chase explained, going to open the door.

"Really? You don't have to!" Molly said in reply.

"Don't sound so astonished." Chase said as Molly blushed, "Of course I will. You can't pick anything up, remember?" He half smiled at her.

Molly became flustered, "Well, thanks for not getting mad at me."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Next time you visit, I'll make sure we've got plastic plates and sippy cups ready." He smirked.

Molly sighed in embarassment and scratched behind her head. "Thanks again." She murmured, waving with her good hand and walking off.

Chase watched her leave with curious eyes.

"Strange farmer girl." He joked, closing the bar door and disappearing inside...

* * *

><p>When she arrived home, Finn rushed at her.<p>

_"Molly! Where have you been? What happened to your hand?"_ the little orange sprite asked, flitting around the bandaged appendage.

"Ah, I cut it on some glass at the Brass Bar." Molly sighed as she sat on her small bed.

Finn hovered above her hand and touched it with his hand. In a few seconds, after a flash of light, Molly's hand was completely healed, apart from a scar that she would have for the rest of her life, of course...

_"All better!"_ He giggled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Molly's POV)<em>**

* * *

><p>"Finn! You're not supposed to do that!" I hiss, "What is Jin going to say when he examines my hand and finds it's completely healed?"<p>

Finn shrugs and grins.

Finn and I get on better than when I first met that little orange sprite all those months ago. I've been in Castanet since spring, it's late summer already. I've rung Alan's bell, which brought back the power of fire. Meaning Kathy didn't have to be drunk by herself anymore!

I've rung Ben's bell, meaning Toby, Ozzie and Pualo are all happy! Selena and Pascal arrived from Toucan Island. And Collin's bell too. I had to give Ruth my valuable crops for it. But earth's power is back, a girl called Anissa and her brother Taylor came home. So far, I have only managed to give Wizard a hibicus flower for the potion to change the Witch back from a frog to human, but I'm working on it.

I've become good friends with Toby and Luke as well as Kathy. Bo, and little Paulo. Candace, Julius, Mira and Renee are friends of mine too. Luke keeps asking me if Julius is really a boy or not.

The Mayor is quite annoying, really.

But, Chase?

Well, we have never really hit it off, ever since we met.

Tonight was probably the third time he's talked to me since I arrived here.

Finn flits onto the table and huffs, _"You really need to get a TV in here."_ He sighs in boredom.

I read my clock, "It's 11:00 pm, I'm going to sleep." I yawn.

I rub my eyes and clamber under the covers. As I close my eyes, I realise the lights are still on.

"Finn?" I yawn again.

_"Already on it."_ He chirps, before the lights switch off.

That's another good thing about having a little sprite only you can see. Imagine the pranks I could play with Finn by my side!

He slips in next to my head on my pillow, his sparkling light fading as he falls asleep. I close my eyes, and yawn...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>The swishing of a broom echoed through the Brass Bar as the clock chimed 11 pm.<p>

Chase knew he should have this entire mess tidied up before Hayden got home.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

The blonde haired boy looked up to see a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a bob haricut with crystal blue eyes, she wore a pink apron and waltzed in. She held a frying pan in her hands.

"Hey Chase! Yolanda borrowed your pan for cooking earlier." She explained as she held up up the frying pan.

"Thanks, Maya." Chase grumbled as she handed it to him.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Maya asked, her big crystal eyes widening.

"Ah, the farmer girl and a drunken Kathy." Chase scoffed, placing the pan with the others.

"How come you didn't make them clean up?" She asked.

"Kathy passed out, and the farmer girl cut her hand on some glass and we had to get Jin to stitch it up." He explained, still sweeping all the while.

Maya's eyebrows rose, "What drama! Sounds fun." She giggled.

Chase just scowled at her remark. "How did the carbonara go?" He asked in curiousity.

Maya's head sagged, "Eh, not so good. Yolanda said it wasn't even fit for you to have to test. I don't know how I am going to be a chef at the Inn one day! Even with you as well as Yolanda training me!" she grumbled.

Chase nodded and finished cleaning up the mess.

"I can't stand that farmer girl anyway." Maya explained angrily.

Chase faced Maya with a confused look, "Why not?"

"Whenever I see her, she's always talking to herself, like she's got a conscience or something sat on her shoulder! She's always bringing me food as well! She rubs it in my face that I cannot cook!" Maya grumbled. "But, there's something about her, that is just... Wierd. Ever since she arrived, things started, happening."

"What sort of things?" Chase asked, intriuged by Maya's opinion for a change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Molly's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Open up Molly!" A voice boomed at my door.<p>

I grumble, and dive back under the covers.

"What is it?" I yell, waking Finn from his sleep.

"It's Kathy! I heard about your hand!" Kathy yells from outside my house.

Wow, Kathy recovers from hangovers quickly...

"Go away!" I groan as she bangs again.

"Do you want me to fetch Luke's axe? I will break down your door!" Kathy threatens, banging once more.

I groan loudly. "Finn!"

_"I'm on it!"_ Finn yells, fluttering over to the door and unlocking it.

Kathy bursts in and runs over.

I don't think she's completely sober, she still hasn't realised that the front door of my house opened by ITSELF while I stayed in bed.

"Hey Kathy. How's the hangover?" I grumble.

"Painful as hell, but let me see!" I hear her yell.

Cold suddenly is felt as she yanks off my duvet.

"You can't take the bandage off, Jin said so." I announce, trying to grab the covers again.

"Get up!" She moans, yanking me by the arm.

I stumble onto the hard wood flooring and shiver.

_"Some friend she is."_ Finn scoffs, crossing his small arms.

"You really need to get a TV..." Kathy says, as observant as ever I can see...

_"Thank you! I'm not the only one!"_ Finn yells in my ear.

"So, how did things go with you and Chase?" Kathy asked, watching me turn beetroot red.

Okay, when I first met Chase, I fancied him a little. Only for his looks! Gosh, he's stubborn...

And I made the grand mistake of telling Kathy.

"I don't even like him!" I reply, seriously non-plussed.

Kathy rolled her eyes. Her eyes swivelled to a book beside my diary. Before I could stop her, she's grabbed it.

"Give that!" I yell, chasing her around the room after the book.

All of a sudden, my phone begins ringing.

"Don't answer it!" I shout as it rings unanswered."It might be Hayden wanting to make me pay."

Kathy nodded. "Can I PLEASE see this?"

I sigh, "It's only a photo album, go for it."

Kathy slumps on my couch and opens the first page.

"Whose the guy, Molly?" She asks.

I cringe, "Um, what, guy?" I lie.

"The one in the picture!" She hollers, holding up the book for me to see.

I feel my heart begin to race unwelcomingly, "M-my ex." I whisper.

Kathy looks sadly at the photo.

Just thinking about that photo brought bad memories back into my head. I was suddenly there again.

* * *

><p><em>"Bitch!" was the word yelled through the house.<em>

_I screamed loudly as he landed a blow across my face._

* * *

><p><strong>Where had things gone wrong?<strong>

She puts the album down, and turns to me.

"Get dressed! We're going to the Summer Festival." she pushes me over to the bathroom.

I change into my outfit, it's one Kathy bought for me, it's a red top with shorts. l stick on my white baseball cap. Finn floats behind us, he's chasing leaves.

After I had fed Daisy, my first cow, her daughter, Alex the cow, Maggie the chicken, Phoebe the duck, and Ginger the horse, we set off into Harmonica Town.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and scorcher of a day, perfect for a festival, maybe even surfing?<p>

As we reached the beach, my eyes widened. There were five stalls, all selling food or fish. Simon the photographer was busy, taking photos. Duh.

"Ah, Molly!"

Oh dear Goddess, it's the Mayor.

"Good to see you! We're having a fishing contest soon! I'd like to see you enter!" he announces loudly.

_"No wonder people like him are still single..."_ Finn murmurs rudely.

"Yes, yes, I'll enter..." I say, trying to get away hastily.

"See you SOON!" He bellows.

As I go to turn, I bump into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" I say to Maya, the waitress of the Ocarina Inn.

She's carrying two carrier bags. And she's wearing a skirt and t-shirt. She doesn't talk to me, just glares and storms off.

Oh no, wait, she's coming back.

"I heard you wrecked the Inn last night." She snaps.

What is her problem? Is it just with me she's like this?

"Um, not entirely..." I whisper at her grumpy face.

"Whatever. Stop trying to make more work for Chase." She scoffs, storming off again.

_"Wow, is it her time of the month?"_ Finn murmurs, _"She wasn't very happy."_

"Well done, Captain Obvious." I sigh at the little sprite.

I _spot_ Toby beside the ocean's waves. There's a fishing pole in his hands. I wonder if he's caught anything yet?

Kathy, Owen, Calvin and Selena are chatting by Pualo's stall. Candace and Julius are sunbathing under an umbrella on the sand, and Chloe and Taylor are building a sandcastle.

I spot a supposedly un-used surf board beside a beach hut.

"Do you reckon anyone will notice it being missing?" I ask Finn, he shakes his head.

I grab the board, and sprint towards the coast, unfortuantely, I will have to go surfing in my clothes. I kick off my shoes and swim past Toby's fishing line.

I haven't surfed in ages, I used to be quite a keen surfer back when I lived on the mainland. Finn relaxes on the board as I swim out to the lighthouse.

I see the white kitten sitting patiently beside a barbeque stall. Mira and Renee are queing behind Perry the pastor for hot food. Suddenly, Finn begins to yell.

_"Wave!"_ He shouts.

I turn, and begin paddling with my body on the board away from the wave slowly. As the wave got closer, Finn and I flew on the board high into the air. Looks like I still knew how to surf.

"There is no place I'd rather be, than out on a surf board out at sea!" I sung.

We rode on the wave, yelling happily.

Everyone is watching in amazement, "I didn't know she could surf!" Luke exclaims from Selena's side.

_"Uh, Molly! Approaching shore!"_ Finn squeaks as the massive wave crashes into the shore on the lighthouse island.

I scream as I am flung from the board into the air above the ground.

Mira shrieks as I near the ground and Renee yells for help.

I close my eyes, it was a stupid idea, and now I'm going to **die!**

Finn can't help me, he's been tossed to the ground by now. Of course, he'll be at my funeral, he'd better be...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"A beefburger!" Chase sighs, handing it to Perry in exchange for G.<p>

It was a beautiful day, and Chase had already made 4000G today alone!

As he breathed in the warm, coastal breeze, Mira's shriek broke his thoughts.

Before Chase could do anything, something pelted from the sky into him.

A loud crash and wallop was heard as ketchup and mustard went everywhere.

Chase groaned loudly and lay on the ground dizzily with a weight on his stomach.

"I'm alive!" She screamed triumphantly. She looked down, "Chase?" She questioned frightfully.

The young chef was covered in ketchup and mustard.

Finn, who had come over to laugh at the spectacle, flew down towards the two teens and ate some of the sauce_._

_ "Yum!"_ he smiled cheerfully.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Chase!" Molly gushed and stood up.

When the chef stood up, the first thing Molly noticed was that Chase wasn't wearing a shirt. He was toned for a chef! He wore his apron around his hips, and it was now red and yellow. He wiped some mustard from his eye.

"Molly? Did you just...?"

"Fall from the sky ontop of you? Yes, yes I did." She replied sheepishly, her voice breathless.

"Wow. You really are clumsy." He murmured, rubbing his sore back.

"Sorry, I was surfing this massive wave and kind of flew into the air." She explained in embarassment.

"You've made me wet now!" Chase wailed as he rung out his apron.

Drops of seawater fell to the grassy ground and dripped around Chase. He shook the water from his hair..

"That's what she said!" Luke burst out laughing as he came over.

Molly and Chase went so red that even Gill would have been happy to accept them as gifts of tomatoes.

Molly immediately began biting her nails.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, the air got warmer.<p>

Chase, still nursing a sore back, glowered as Molly came over with a white surf board.

"Want a go?" She asked timidly, her good hand's nails being bitten.

"Stop biting your nails." He instructed her, it was quite an annoying thing to watch.

Molly became flustered by him picking up on her habit.

"You still have ketchup on your face." He told Molly, rolling his mauve eyes.

"Where?" She asked, wiping her face apart from where the sauce actually was.

"There. Lower! Right! No! Up!" Chase yelled, she still hadn't got it.

Finn facepalmed at Molly's failing.

Molly flinched at Chase's outburst.

"Here." He sighed, walking over and wiping it off of her rosy cheek with his index finger.

Molly blushed again. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just try not to fall from the sky ontop of me next time." He chuckled.

Although it had hurt, there was something about Molly that made it not so bad. If it had been Maya, the loud-mouthed crybaby he would have murdered her.

**Maybe she's not as annoying as he first thought...**

Molly, in seeing Chase spaced out, grabbed a jug of orange juice and tipped it over his head. He jumped into the air and tried to untangle his now citrus smelling blonde locks but they were too sticky for him to do anything about. When he looked around, Molly was already surfing in the sea again. He growled, and sprinted into the ocean after her.

**Or maybe she is?**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>That is the first chapter, did you like it? More from Wizard later on as well! And Jin, I will build his character! And Luke hates blood, yet carries around an axe? Has that kid never seen a horror film? And does Toby have another side to him? And what about Molly's ex boyfriend? And Maya hates Molly! And there will be more 'that's what heshe said" jokes later on! _

_Go CAML! (ChaseandMollyLove)_

_ (Looks like Camel! hehe)_

_Review!_

**_-AAML:)_**


	3. What They Say About The Young

**Chasing Hopes.**

* * *

><p><em>Here is the 2nd chapter, thanks for reviews, subscribes, and favourites! The first chapter's title was the song, I need a doctor, duh, haha... <em>

_Guess what song this one is from! Listen to this awesome song while reading! .com/watch?v=RuV2agQPgps or type Send Me On My Way into Google!_

**Chapter Two- You Know What They Say About The Young.**

* * *

><p>The sun was finally rising again in the sky. Daisy and Alex the cows mooed happily as daylight filtered in through a gap in the stable roof. Ginger the horse hastily nibbled his hay as a warm summer breeze blew through the doors. Maggie the chicken clucked and Phoebe the duck quacked joyously as another day began.<p>

The birds gathering in the yard flew off hurriedly as the sound of footprints against the ground thumped throughout the countryside.

The boy smoothed his hair and held a bundle of papers in his arms as he came up the hill from his trek from Flute Fields, to Harmonica Town, and back past Moonlit farm...

The cherry trees brandished their fruits and he sniffed the pleasant aroma of the oranges hanging from a lone tree in the garden's copse.

Oranges were a favourite of his...

* * *

><p>Molly yawned and sat up, "Morning, Finn." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes.<p>

Silence.

Molly shot out of bed, clad in very revealing pants and a strappy top (thanks to Kathy) and ran outside barefooted.

She turned bright red as she registered that a very flustered person stood before her.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Chase murmured, scratching behind his head and trying desperately to look anywhere but at Molly.

Molly couldn't even speak from the embarassment she was feeling.

"Give me, five minutes." She wailed, scarpering back indoors.

Being a boy, Chase couldn't help but catch a sneaky look as she ran back indoors. He punished himself with a slap to the face.

"What the hell, Chase?" He asked himself.

He rolled his eyes as a breeze allowed his strawberry locks to dance in the air.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Where are you? Finn!" Molly whispered as he little harvest sprite still was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Suddenly, she tripped over her armchair as she struggled to pull up her work trousers. Eventually, she ran to the door.

The slam of her front door snapped him from his daydream. There stood Molly, now fully clothed. Thank Goddess.

"So, what do you need?" She yawned.

Chase held up a poster for her to grab, "The Inn's having a Busking Night. I've been ordered to deliver these leaflets. It's tonight." Chase explained as Molly snatched the paper and read it.

Molly's hazel eyes scanned it carefully, Chase waited till she looked up again. He noticed the grin on her sunny face.

"So, you'll come?" He asked, scuffing the soles of his toe-less sandals against the dusty ground as he waited for her reply.

"Of course I will!" She smiled, her earlier fiasco still hadn't left her mind, nor Chase's.

"Well." Chase sighed, scratching behind his head as an awkward silence overcame the two.

The only noise around was the whispering winds. The green leaves muttered amongst themselves as Molly twiddled her thumbs.

"See you tonight, then, I guess?" Molly said, breaking the silence, thank Goddess.

Chase nodded quietly, "See ya." He murmured, his hand lifting meekly to say bye before he began to stroll down the path.

Molly watched him go, with his giant bundle of papers. She could see him eyeing up the oranges on her tree. Molly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her boots made a crunching sound on the gravel below her feet as she jogged over to him.

Chase turned to see the farmer girl again, she was grinning. Her smile meant trouble. Chase knew that.

"What do you want now?" He asked, a scowl appearing as she smiled back.

Molly said nothing, but ran over to her orange tree and shook it with all her might.

Chase watched in curiousity as two oranges, the good kind fell from the tree into her gloved hands. She strolled over, and handed them to Chase. He looked, puzzled at her as the sweet smell filled his nose.

"What are these for?" He asked.

Molly shrugged, "Make them into a cake at the Inn if you want. Thanks for this." She held up the leaflet and Chase's eyes widened.

"Thanks!" He choked, holding the oranges in his palms and forgetting about his papers.

"CHASE!" Molly yelled.

Chase looked up in horror to see all the leaflets flying away and scattered all over Moonlit Farm. They were caught in the wind's fierce grasp. A few became captured in the trees and another secured itself to the Barn roof.

"Aw crap." Chase grumbled, pocketing the oranges and sighing grumpily.

Molly sprinted over her garden, a paper tumbled in the air just in front, she leapt, but the leaflet was too quick for her. It sped out of her way and Molly cried out as she was sent tumbling over headfirst into the spongey grass.

Chase saw the farmer, and ran over, "Now's not the time for planking, Molly." He joked, helping her to her feet.

"Har. Har. Har." The farmer joked in a sarcastic tone, "We've gotta get your sheets back!"

Chase watched as Molly began running towards her tree and clambering up the trunk with skill. He flinched as she was almost blown from a high branch by the howling wind. The tree shook under the pressure of a small human being, and Chase's nerves were all over the place as she climbed higher.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled as she reached out her fingers to grab a paper on the edge of the tree.

Molly jumped but caught her balance and snatched her hand back. "Gettin' your sheet back so I'd appreciate it if you don't try to kill me like that!" She retorted.

"You don't need me to kill you! You're gonna do it yourself soon! Get down!" He hollered, running over and waving his arms about in anger.

Molly ignored Chase and put his yells out of her head, she reached out, still clutching the branch.

Slowly...

Slowly...

Her fingertips could only brush against it.

The wind would grew mad again any minute, she knew that. She looked down at Chase, he was not happy.

"Oi! Strawberry-head!" She yelled.

Chase looked up in anger, that was Molly's queue.

The wind exploded upon her, she let go of her hold on the branch and launched herself forwards to grab the paper inbetween her fingers. She whooped in triumph as she held it to her chest. She flew through the air and just as she was was about to hit the ground with painful consequences. Something, or someone caught her.

She felt a pair of strong, muscled arms around her before she slipped to the ground with the person.

Chase winced as she landed on his stomach, winding him as his head hit the floor.

Molly breathed out and sat up, she stared at the leaflet and wished she could rip it up for all the trouble it had caused. She looked around in curiousity.

"Chase?" she yelled, pushing down on what she thought was the ground with her hands.

The only reply she got was a groaning and wheezing from underneath her.

Molly gazed downwards.

"Chase!" She leapt off of him and the chef lay there, his eyes closed in dizziness.

"Are you ok?" She asked, kneeling down on the grass and nudging him.

Chase didn't answer.

Molly began to panic.

What would she do? She'd killed Chase! She'd be sent to prison, she could see the headlines now.

* * *

><p><strong>"Farmer Murders Chef With Leaflet Fall.<strong>"

* * *

><p>"Chase!" She wailed, shaking his shoulders.<p>

She felt his neck for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when there was one.

"Great. Chase is unconcious, I've lost Finn, and I have litter all over this bloody farm!" Molly wanted to scream, but she calmed herself, she didn't want to scare her animals more than they already had been.

Molly looked around, Chase was out cold.

What could she do?

She got up to walk off , but found her eyes drawn to him and her feet halt.

What was she thinking? She couldn't leave him out here for Goddesses' Sake!

She walked carefully over to him, and meekly placed her arms under his and yanked him up. His head lolled limply and his legs and arms dangled by his sides. Molly struggled to hold both herself and Chase's KO-ed form up, but with difficulty and several stumbles, managed to open her door and place him inside.

She lay him down on her couch and ran over to fetch a glass of water. As she looked out the window in front of the sink that lead out over the garden, she groaned. How many people were there exactly in the Cantata Region? Surely Hayden had printed millions of those stupid copies?

"More than they needed..." she thought as several began sweeping across the lawn, confusing her duck Phoebe as they flew about like a low-flying flock of birds.

She turned from the catastrophie and walked back over to Chase.

She placed the glass of water beside him and pressed a hand to his forehead. He was freezing!

Molly hastily grabbed her duvet and placed it on Chase to warm him up, she fetched a pillow and carefully propped his head on it. His blonde bangs flopped over his face. She swept them away gently with her fingers and found herself mesmerised.

Just as she found herself moving towards him, she was snapped from her daydream.

_"Boo!"_

"Finn!" Molly yelled as she jumped off the floor and placed Chase back on the sofa.

The little orange sprite giggled and howled with laughter. Molly scowled at him.

_"I know you like the chef but surely there are better ways of getting a man than knocking one out and kissing him when out cold!"_ The sprite smirked.

Molly went cherry red.

"I do NOT like him like that!" She blushed fiercely, her hands bawled into fists.

Finn rolled his eyes, she could tell he wasn't buying it.

She turned around to look at Chase again. Finn wolf-whistled.

"SHUT UP!" She wailed, throwing a pillow in the orange Harvest Sprite's direction.

Finn dodged easily and the pillow crashed into a cabinet beside the door. A loud crash and smash was heard.

Molly ran over as a vase smashed to the planked floor.

"Finn!" She cried as she observed the broken vase.

_"Sorry!"_ The sprite apologised, gathering beside her as Molly knelt beside the mess and shards of china. She sighed and began picking them up with her bare hands carefully.

As she picked bits up with Finn's help, she uncovered another item that had fallen to the ground.

She picked it up and dusted off the broken glass from inside. It was ruined.

Tears began to gather in her hazel eyes as she stared at the ruined photograph inside the broken frame.

It was an old picture, with new scratches where the colour was snatched from the picture, on it was a little girl and an older lady, next to them both was a little boy.

Molly's bottom lip trembled as she stared at it.

The woman was smiling happily with her arms around two small children, both of them wore simillar expressions.

The little girl had brunette hair and hazel eyes which glowed with a strange aura. She held the hand of the little boy tightly.

The little boy had strawberry blonde hair with mauve eyes, he was grinning and had a fiery flicker in his eyes. The little girl nor the mother seemed to notice the sparkle, infact, it was only until now Molly had ever seen it.

She held it and glanced backwards at Chase, he was still sleeping. As she looked back, something clicked in her ehad. She gazed at the little boy, then at Chase.

Chase.

Little kid.

Chase.

Little kid.

"Urgh... Where am I?" A voice broke her stares.

Her head whipped around and she saw Chase rubbing his head and a pair of purple hued eyes staring back at her.

"You were knocked out after I landed on you. You're in my house now." She said.

Chase nodded, and rubbed his head again.

Molly placed the photo on the table and handed him the glass of water. "Here."

Chase accepted it easily, and gulped it down within seconds. He stared at her, "Thanks."

Molly looked up, "What for? Landing on you?"

"For bringing me in." he smiled.

Molly found herself unable to wrench her eyes from his mouth.

Chase was... _smiling?_

She'd seen a sarcastic smile, or maybe half a smile, but this one seemed, sincere.

That was a first.

Molly blushed and Chase noticed the fallen vase.

"What happened there?" He asked getting to his feet steadily.

"Aww, I just knocked it over, that's all." She lied, walking over with a dustpan and brush.

Chase watched her sweep, and sat on the coffee table. He gazed down at the item on the table.

It was the photograph, with bits missing. It must've been ancient.

He picked it up as he noticed the little girl and boy. His eyes widened.

Molly continued to clean up until it was all gone.

"Molly? Whose this?" He asked.

She turned around, a look of horror arose over her face as he held up the picture.

"You tell me." She said.

Chase stared. "He looks, like... me! But, it can't be! I-I've lived here all my life!"

Molly shook her head, "It's, it's a guy I used to know."

"Who was he?" Chase demanded, his eyes angry.

"His name was Casey."

"Casey?"

"He was a close friend as a kid." Molly explained.

"But-"

"I know, he looks identical to you, but he can't be. That was why I was so wary of you when I first arrived here. I thought you were him." Molly said, sighing.

Chase was still itching for answers, "Why an earth would you be wary of him? You said yourself he was your friend!" He answered.

"_Was._ Not anymore. Not after-" Then Molly clammed up.

"After what?" He asked.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." She reasoned, shifting away from the chef.

"Please, Molly." He whined.

The memories had all come flooding back.

* * *

><p><em>"Friends? with you? Ha! I'd rather eat my own shit than be friends with you!"<em>

* * *

><p>Molly gulped.<p>

Chase waited for an answer.

* * *

><p><em>"Casey? What are you doing?"<em>

_"Something, I should have done years ago."_

_"Wait! Put that down!" _

_"Why should I? You back-stabbing bitch!"_

_**"Stop!"**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Molly?" Chase asked, shaking her by the shoulders.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Please! Please don't do this!" <em>

_"I gave you chances, but you didn't take them, did you?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Goodbye, Emily."_

* * *

><p>Molly began to relieve her fears. Chase watched and squeezed her hands as the farmer began to quiver.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't do this!"<em>

_"I have no choice. Goodbye!"_

_A shot rang out around her, the girl screamed as the bullet missed by mere inches and another person leapt upon Casey, pinning him to the floor and yanking the gun from his grasp._

_"Leave my little sister alone you creep!" _

_She watched in horror as her elder sister fought and wrestled with Casey, tumbling over and over. She dodged a punch to the face, and hit back. He grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed in agony as the bone snapped. She fell to the floor as Casey stood over her. Her hazel eyes fixed on Emily, "Get outta here Em!"_

_The little girl didn't move, she_ _stood up and grabbed the pistol. She pointed it threateningly at Casey._ _"Leave her."_

_Casey got up and began walking over, Emily held her hand over the trigger as he grew closer_...

_"Shoot!" Her sister yelped._

_She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She shook it, and in panic realised there were no bullets left to shoot with._

_She heard another noise, and saw Casey, reloading another gun._

_He shot before Emily could move at all, it hit her dead on, and she collapsed in a heap to the ground._

_"NO!" Her sister screamed as Casey placed the gun beside his side._

_He turned around to the sobbing of the girl with the broken arm. Her cries echoed all around. He prodded the dead girl with the sole of his shoe and began walking over to the live girl._

_As she closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the bullet, a noise rang around them._

_"Shit." Casey growled, retracting his gun and leaning down towards the girl._

_She opened her eyes and came face to face with her little sister's murderer._

_"I'll get you next time, bitch. Don't you forget it." He sneered, running off like the low life he was._

_An ambulancew as called and she was rushed to hospital. The police could not find her sister's illeged killer and cannot to this day._

_The message of hell still plays on the girl's mind even to this day._

_Which is some ten years later._

* * *

><p>Molly looked up at Chase, "C-Casey murdered my little sister."<p>

Chase nearly fell off of the sofa, his eyes grew wide.

All of a sudden, the phone began to ring, Chase got up to answer it.

"Wait!" She cried.

Chase removed his hand from the phone and let it continue ringing.

Molly sighed, "You promise me you won't tell anyone?" She pleaded.

Chase smiled weakly, "Of course I won't."

* * *

><p><em>But danger is growing ever closer. Molly cannot rest for long, for her nightmares have arrived again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

_Phew! I hope you liked that everyone! A bit more of a serious tone for the end I know, and sorry about the swearing! I can tell_ _you, that did not happen to me and wasn't based upon anything that has, thank God!_

_Review if you have subscribed or faved if you want more chapters!_

_**-AAML:)**  
><em>


End file.
